


Tainted Water

by deadlyhwa



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Aftercare, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Boners, Choking, Crying, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Kneeling, Marking, Masturbation, Moaning, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Reading, Religion, Religion Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Temptation, Vaginal Fingering, a little bit, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyhwa/pseuds/deadlyhwa
Summary: [Do not read this if you are offended by religion and sex coexisting, as well as name-calling. Thank you.] Monsignor Howard tries to repel the embodiment of temptation Herself. But he finds that he is not that strong.
Relationships: Timothy Howard/Reader, Timothy Howard/You
Kudos: 2





	Tainted Water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and finally decided to finish it. Enjoy!

His keys jingled with every step he took down the quiet and dim hall. The floor was a deep green and carpeted, the walls were paneled and polished. He trudged past your room and inhaled sharply. You heard the soft thumps of his shoes from the other side. His breathing was now uneven as lewd images of you crossed his mind. He unlocked his door and walked into the darkness. Timothy’s jaw tensed as he turned on the lights. His fist banged on the wall in frustration.

You jumped at the sound and got out of bed. You approached the wall separating the two of you and pressed your ear against it. You could hear him sighing heavily and moving around. Timothy stripped himself of his clothing and folded them neatly on the chair near the windows. A light knock snapped him out of his contemplations. He took a robe from off the hook and covered his almost naked body. He unbolted the door without checking through the peephole. “Is everything alright?” You asked, hugging your body from the cold drift of his open window. You were only clad in your flimsy nightgown. Your nipples peaked from the silk and your breasts were pushed up from your arms.

You knew what you were doing. It was not the first time you tried seducing the Monsignor. You couldn’t help seeing the look on his face, the possibility of him giving into the lure. It made you feel fervent. You would touch yourself at the thought him ravishing you and staining you with his seed. “You do not worry about me Ms. Y/L/N.” He spoke in a soft voice and forced himself to maintain eye contact with you. “You seemed to be worked up Timothy.”

“I told you what I wished.” He said sharply. “Sorry, Monsignor.” You stepped forward. He took one back. You scent was invading his space. He began to wonder if you were as sweet as you smelled. “I think it would best for you to leave now.” His Adam’s apple bobbed. “Are you sure you don’t want any company?” Your eyes conveyed innocence, yet your intent was malicious. He despised that about you. He gave you his best fake smile. “I thank you for your concern Ms. Y/L/N, but I need to go to bed.”

You nodded and returned to your room. His eyes shut when caught the sound of your door slam. He recalled the moment he met you.

_He was coming in from a late-night meeting and you had entered the elevator with him. A dark coat shielded you from the harsh winds of the city of love. He first noticed your red lips; they were curled into a smirk. You already noticed how you were affecting him. “Good evening,” He was the first to speak. “I am Monsignor Timothy Howard.” He held his hand out. Your eyes shone with want and your red coated lips sent him a smile. “You’re very handsome Mr. Howard.” You took his hand._

_He let out a scoff and he felt heat pool to his cheeks. “You very bold…”_

_“Y/N.”_

_He released your hand and stared forward, clearing his throat. You spoke up as the lift rose, “So...what’s it like not having sex?”_

You brought up your gown and spread your legs. Warmth and wetness already began to build up once you left his place. You put your fingers in your mouth and whimpered around them. Timothy was sat up against the headboard, a book in his hand and glasses sat on the bridge on his nose. He mistook your first moan as your television. You grew louder and he finally understood. He averted his attention back to his book. He turned a page and nearly dropped it when he picked up his name. “No,” He whispered.

Your fingers were slick from your arousal and spit, making it easy to glide them over your clit. “Timothy,” You whimpered, bucking your hips. You imagined using his digits on you while he whispered dirty things in your ear. Timothy was also picturing you writhing under him, your breasts bouncing up and down. He sought to touch your soft skin, running and pressing his fingers into the expanse. His pants grew tight from your vulgar sounds.

You clutched your breast, wanting his hand to be there instead of yours. His hand instinctively grazed over his erection. He shuddered. Timothy laid down and shut off his lamp. He turned up the television, but you were still much louder. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nostrils.

You let out a loud moan when you reached your orgasm. Your fingers stuttered on your clit and a huff fell from your lips. His name was said over and over. And Timothy perceived every sound. He could not fall asleep; he could not drown out the sweet sounds emitting from the thin wall. He felt himself growing harder and repulsion ran through him. He whispered prayers to calm him and fingered his rosemary beads. His eyes snapped open. He had enough.

You panted and shut your eyes for a few seconds. You swung your legs over the bed and stood to your feet. You had to get yourself cleaned up. You were nearing the bathroom when there was a sudden thump at your door. You made your way to it and twisted the knob. He barely gave you time to properly open the door before he came crashing in. “Tim-” He forced you to the wall and pressed himself against you. “You will address me as Monsignor.” He ordered. “I- what are you doing?” You whimpered. “Giving you what you want. This is what you want, right?” You felt something hard poking your ass. “Yes, yes! I want this, Monsignor,” You nodded frantically. “Good.” He let up and moved back. “Safeword?” He asked. “Howard.” Was the first thing that came to mind. He shook his head in agreement. He tugged at your negligee, “Take that off then get on your knees and repent.” Your lips parted but you obliged, slipping out of your frock. You turned around and dropped to the ground.

He unfastened his robe and chuckled at how frightened you looked. “How the tables have turned.” He smirked, shrugging off his robe. “I’m sorry.” You peered up at him with pleading eyes. “I’m not convinced that you are. You have to prove it to me whore.” His voice was unforgiving compared to his graceful tone he used with others. You pulled down his briefs and gasped as his cock sprung up. “Don’t keep me waiting.” He slapped your face, knocking your head to the left. You huffed noiselessly and tongued the inside of your cheek. You took in as much as you could handle but it was not tolerable for him. He pushed your head further down, making you gag around him. “You will take it.” He held you there for a few more seconds before drawing you off of him. You gulped for air and coughed uncontrollably. He used your throat to his benefit, thrusting his hips rudely.

You were angered by this. You felt humiliated by how you let him treat you. You grabbed the base of his shaft and sucked him off on your own accord. His breath hitched in his throat and that made you laugh. He was subtly drifting away from his dominant stance. “So good.” He groaned. “But I can see what you’re trying to get at.” He yanked you up to your feet by your hair. You gritted your teeth and bumped into his chest. “And I will not get outsmarted by a harlot.” He shoved you onto your bed. “You don’t know how much I loathed the way you pranced around, trying to debauch me.” He stooped down and placed his hand between your thighs. You squirmed when his fingers brushed your slick twat. “I’m finally going to get to taste you.” He kneeled and yanked you to the edge of the bed. His dark eyes roamed your body, “You’re so beautiful. I would say that you resemble an angel, but you’ve been desecrated long ago.”

His tongue flattened against you and stroked your clit. You hummed from the gentle pleasure. But he didn’t like that. He shoved two fingers into your snatch without any warning, making you scream. He quickened his movements with his tongue and his digits drove in and out at a violent pace. It was so intense that it was almost painful. Your orgasm was building up sooner than usual. “Please! I can’t!” You cried out. “I’m going to-” He slowed down gradually and stopped his assault on your clitoris. You whined like a brat. “You don’t get to cum until I say so, understood?” His eyes bore into yourself. “I understand Monsignor.” You exhaled. He removed his fingers and savored your taste. It was a mixture bitterness and saccharine that left him craving more. He sat on your bed, “Lay across my lap.” Another demand came from him. “I need to punish you.”

Your eyes widened and you reluctantly did as he said. He kneaded one of your cheeks before slapping it. You whimpered into your sheets. “This is for all the times you ridiculed me. As well as for the stunt you pulled tonight.” His hand came down on your ass again, you clenched around nothing. “I’m sorry Monsignor.” You voice was muffled. “I can’t hear you.” He spanked you with great might. Tears were brimming at your eyes. “I-I’m sorry Monsignor,” You hiccupped. You were throbbing from the pain and were internally screaming for him to touch you. He caressed your ass, soothing the red skin. “I believe you.” He placed you on your back and climbed on top of you. He pecked your cheeks, capturing your tears. He dipped down and seized your lips for the first time. You kissed back as if it was second nature and your fingers combed through his hair. His lips broke away from yours and peppered your neck with kisses. He sucked his marks on your skin, declaring you as his.

His hot tongue flickered over one of your nipples causing you to purr. His touch was tender for now, you relished in it. He was taking his time with you, he had all night, tomorrow—an eternity. He leaned up and aligned himself with your entrance. He teased your nub with the tip of his cock, sending sparks through your body. “I want you so bad.” You confessed. “You drive me mad.”

He gradually pushed into you. You inhaled from the way he was stretching you. “Fuck,” He swore. “You were made for me.” His pelvis reached yours, he was buried to the hilt of your orifice. He gave you a chance to get used to him. Then he started brutally ramming into you. “Oh my god!” You shrieked. He chuckled your words. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held onto for dear life. “You’re squeezing me so tight.” He sighed in your ear. “I’ll never get tired of this pussy.” Impurities slipped through his lips, encouraging your climax. “You want to cum, don’t you?” His teeth tugged on your earlobe. “May I cum Monsignor?” You squeaked. “Yes, my love. You can let go.” He sat up and fucked you harder. “Touch yourself like how you did earlier.” There was a glint in his eyes. He wanted to watch you come undone. You began to rub your sensitive clit and you already felt like you were extremely close.

Your hips attempted to meet his plunges and your hand was cramping from how fast you were moving, but you could not stop. “Timothy!” The world around you slowed and you could only feel him. The way his fingertips dug into your sides, the way his panted and growled. The way his body glistened under the low light…You let out a shaky breath and your eyes fluttered.

His hips stuttered as he approached his end. He pulled out and ejaculated on your chest and stomach. Afore anything else, he got off the bed and staggered to your bathroom. You heard water running and sat up, wincing slightly. You were definitely going to feel this in the morning. He came back out a few moments later and carried you into the bathroom. “I ran a bath for us.” He helped you into the tub. “Thank you.” Your voice was hoarse. He got in behind you and held you close. “I’m sorry that I pushed you to do this.” You spoke up. “It didn’t matter what you did. You could’ve paid me no attention, and I would still be at your door soon enough.” He pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “But you broke the rules.” You retorted. “I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“And I don’t want this to stop.” He added. “Me neither.” You admitted, paddling your finger in the water. “We’ll figure it out.” He reassured both you and him. _We’ll figure it out._ You never expected what you called “fun and games” to turn into something more. You couldn’t back out and you didn’t desire to. You snuggled in his grasp and placed your hands over his. “That was quite eventful, huh?” You tried lightening the mood. “Absolutely,” He smiled. “I can’t help but feel like I broke you.” His thumb caressed your skin. “I’ll survive.” You joked. “I hope so, because I can wait to break you again.”


End file.
